


The power of a smile

by NKI_Stories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories
Summary: The man kept smiling at everyone. It was as if he thought everyone was good and deserved kindness.Kakashi was not immune to it
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	The power of a smile

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short quick thing that came to mind after looking at a picture I have hanging at the wall at home.

Dreams were not meant for the copy ninja, nightmares was what he deserved and what keept him on his toes. Nightmares were there to remind him of family and friends he had lost, enemies he had killed… Friends he had killed. They helped him keep the guilt he feels, alive, making sure he always does his best to atone for them. 

Only he could never atone for his mistakes, he knew that, but he would be worse than scum if he didn't try. 

Dreams were not for him, nightmares were. 

....

Smiles did not belong, not for him. Not real ones anyhow. Smiles were for happy people, for the good and the kind. 

Kakashi was not good, and does not deserve any kindness. So he never smiled, and he made sure nobody else aimed their smile at him either. 

....

Laughing was for people with friends or family. Kakashi did not have any family and he did not want any friends. Everyone close to him died, it would be selfish of him to put more people through that fate, so he made sure to never let anyone close to him. 

* * *

But...

It started with a smile.

It started at Ichiraku where Kakashi had taken the genin to eat after a long and exhausting training session, Iruka Umino had walked past and Naruto had called him in to join them.

The man had smiled warmly at the genin, and even directed his warm smile to Kakashi, thanking him for taking care of them. 

The man kept smiling at everyone. It was as if he thought everyone was good and deserved kindness. The man kept fussing over the children and lecturing them when Naruto said something stupid. 

Naruto pretended to not listen, but Kakashi could see how thankful the boy was to have someone in his life that cared enough to do it. 

Kakashi was grateful that his sensei's son had someone like that, and he couldn't help the genuine smile that spread on his own face behind the mask. Iruka Umino was something else. 

* * *

Next time it was laughter. They were all at Ichiraku again, and Naruto was telling his former sensei about one of their missions, exaggerating beyond doubt, and Kakashi couldn't help himself when he corrected one of the event's where Naruto had fallen face-first into the mud. 

The laugh that came from the sensei was pure and uncontrolled. At first, Kakashi was taken a bit aback, because he had never made anyone laugh, not like that. But seeing the sensei double over trying to get a hold of himself was so hilarious, and he found himself laughing too. 

* * *

Kakashi had found himself a friend. At first, he tried to deny it, even push the man away. But the man had been inviting him to eat at Ichiraku every time they met at the mission room. Kakashi tried to say no, but the other man wouldn't let him and Kakashi found that he did not want to disappoint and agreed every time. 

There were more smiles and laughter, and a warm feeling in his chest grew stronger every day. The more he looked at the other man the more beautiful Iruka became. 

Kakashi knew he was getting in too deep, but he couldn't help it. The sensei kept dragging him in like a flame attracted a moth, no matter how hard he tried to pull away. 

Sometimes he thought the sensei knew the power he had over the copy ninja, but he never did anything bad about it, if anything the man showed more kindness every time Kakashi couldn't keep up the facade. 

* * *

It was a late night when the final piece found it's home. Kakashi had insisted on walking the sensei home, making sure he got there safely. The sensei had protested, of course, he could protect himself. But he eventually understood that it was important to Kakashi and accepted it. 

That was the night the sensei pulled him in real close, putting his lips over Kakashi's masked ones. Kakashi went with it, loving feeling the other man's body so close to his. Iruka smiled warmly at him afterward, inviting him inside. 

There were no nightmares that night. For the first time since his father's death, Kakashi had dreams. 


End file.
